


First kiss

by Aliceinwonderland



Series: You inspire me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, english is not my first language, larry - Freeform, sorry for the mistakes, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: Zayn wrote fool for you inspired by his feelings towards Niall. When he read the lyrics again, he remembered their first kiss on the tour bus.----Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and started looking at the words. Zayn looked at him, he wanted to talk to Niall to know if he feels the same about him, but he was scared about the answer. Scared that the answer may be negative, and they didn’t consider each other good friends anymore.His Friends started playing again and while Harry and Louis thought of what to put on the board, Zayn stands up and walked to the hallway between their beds. When he arrived, Niall had his head inside his bed like if he was searching for something. He took a deep breath and walk towards him.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. I hope you enjoy it! I love this song!!!!

\- I like this one so much – Niall said reading one of the papers from the table.

Zayn approached him from behind and smiled when he read the lyrics from the paper Niall was holding in his hands. They were at home in a room where they had the awards, their albums and where Niall had a big part of his guitars hanging in one of the walls.

\- I wrote it before we started dating, I spent all the days smiling like an idiot because I couldn’t stop thinking about you.

\- and you hated it? – Niall asked reading the lyrics.

 

\- Yeah, at the beginning it was horrible. I didn’t know what you felt about me and I hated thinking about you that much. 

\- thank goodness you did something – Niall stood up and kiss him.

\- It was the best decision of my life, but technically it was you who did something – Zayn smiled remembering their first kiss.

They were on the tour bus on their way to London, they had another concert the next night but they were all awake at twelve in the night at the back playing video games and the scrabble Harry and Louis always bring with them everywhere they go.

Niall and Louis were playing FIFA on one side of the tiny living room and it seems that Louis was losing because he had a sad face. Zayn stares at Niall while Liam was looking at his scrabble letters trying to figure it out what word to add to the board.

\- Came on Li, it can’t be that difficult. You were thinking for almost half an hour – Harry yells.

\- Okay okay, I’m going to put something. But I don’t like it. I'm not convinced.

Zayn looked at the board just when his friend adds love in one of the corners and he smiles amused. The world was laughing at him and maybe his friends too even if he never told them anything about his feelings towards Niall.

**This love is tainted**

**I need you and I hate it**

He didn’t tell anything about his feelings to anyone, although he thinks his friends notice some of his gazes at Niall. He always tries to hide his smiles and his faces. He looked at Niall when he heard his voice again and he saw Louis trying to take the control from him.

\- You’re a cheater.

\- No, you can’t lose. Admit it. Come on. -Niall was laughing while rising one hand to keep away the control from him.

Niall had his head on the back of the couch and Zayn notices that his eyes were bright of happiness and his hair has moved while he was laughing and some was resting on his forehead. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, about his pale beautiful skin, about his eyes and about the desired he had to kiss him, to feel him under their clothes. At some point, he thought his feelings were just something temporal but after some months he had to admit to himself that he was in love with Niall. And he didn't know what to do.

He turned his eyes to the table again and he notices Harry and Liam were staring at him, he realized he was smiling and bite his lips to avoid it and press them after.

**You're caught between a dream and a movie scene**

**In a way, you know what I mean**

\- What?

In that moment Niall announced he was going to sleep and left Louis alone with the two game controls in his hands.

\- You need to learn how to hide it better.

\- Hide what?

\- Is so obvious – Harry answers and Zayn looked at him confused – even in the concerts. I'm surprised Niall didn’t notice anything yet.

Zayn knew that sometimes he was obvious he knows is hard to hide his face, in some concerts he had to turn around to the other side of the stage, giving his back to the fans and his friends to hide his smile and the fond on his face. Sometimes he had to force himself to think about other things because of the number of thoughts about them kissing or hugging or doing other things he was having.

Like in the concert in New York some months ago when he had to turn around and drink water to hide his smile after Niall play his guitar for some minutes while singing his part during AM. Or when they spent the day at Harry and Louis house a couple of months ago while they were on a small break in Los Angeles and he couldn’t stop staring at him while they were on the swimming pool or his fond smiles when they were having dinner. He tries to hide it but sometimes he can’t.

**I'm a fool for you**

**And the things, the things you do**

\- What would he have to realize?

\- Come on lad – Liam whispers – Is so so so so obvious, you love him.

Zayn look at Liam surprised, but after a second he looked at his scrabble words again. Avoiding him.

\- You should talk to him, why don’t you try it? – Harry asked – if you don’t do it you will regret it, really.

\- I don’t want to do it.

\- do what? – Louis asked while sitting next to Harry.

\- He doesn’t want to tell Niall that he is in love with him – Liam told him.

\- Li, hey – Zayn yield at him annoyed.

\- You should tell him – Louis suggests smiling.

Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder and started looking at the words. Zayn looked at him, he wanted to talk to Niall to know if he feels the same about him, but he was scared about the answer. Scared that the answer may be negative, and they didn’t consider each other good friends anymore.

His Friends started playing again and while Harry and Louis think of what to put on the board, Zayn stands up and walked to the hallway between their beds. When he arrived, Niall had his head inside his bed like if he was searching for something. He took a deep breath and walk towards him.

\- Hey, Ni.

Niall turned around to look at him and Zayn felt lost in his beautiful blue eyes again. Like so many other times, but he hoped that time was last one he had to hide it.

**When you're looking like this**

**I just can't resist it**

**I know sometimes I hide it**

**But I can't this time 'cause it's gonna defeat me**

\- Hey, is something going on?

\- Ehm, I just want to talk to you about something.

\- Sure, tell me.

Zayn felt dizzy, overwhelmed and so little. Like if the whole world was watching him, and he started having doubts about that being a good idea, when he was ready to tell him another story, they heard their friends laugh. And Zayn took a deep breath before he follows his friend’s advice.

Zayn felt that he doesn’t want to lose any more time and took a step forward and they were so near their noses were touching. Niall didn’t move or say anything.

Suddenly Niall rested his hand on his neck and bring him closer. When Zayn felt Niall's lips pressing his, everything he wants was to stop the time, to stay in that moment forever. He grabbed Niall from his waist and with the other, he caressed his cheek.

When they break the kiss to search for some air they look at each other smiling and happy.

\- I think I’ve never been happier in my whole life  – Niall tells him – I can’t believe this is finally happening.

Zayn looked at him astonished.

\- I didn’t know if you felt the same about me and I was scared, I didn’t want to screw everything up. I didn’t want to lose you.

Niall hugged him and started kissing him again, bringing him closer.

**Given a change I'd do it again,**

**'Cause I can't help myself**

**'Cause I can't stop myself**

**I just love being a fool for you-ohh-ohh**

\- I felt the same, I’ve been waiting so long for this moment. I dreamed about it a lot of times – Zayn said after the kiss.

\- Me too, do you want…

In that moment the curtain that leads to the bed zone on the bus opened and their friends appear in the hallway and looked at them. Niall and Zayn smile a little embarrassed and Zayn hides his head in Niall's neck, who intertwined their hands and hug him, both embarrassed that they got caught in that private moment.

\- Yesss – Louis screams and runs to them – I told you this was going to end well, this means we have a new couple in the group?

Louis hugged them with a big smile.

\- Lou, don’t be a gossip - Zayn looked at him.

\- Ok, sorry – Harry grabbed Louis from his arm to lead him to their bed – but you must tell us all the story. Tomorrow.

\- I’m happy for you, I knew this would end well – Harry tells them after he lay in his bed - Have fun!

\- I’m happy too – Liam pat Niall's shoulder and lay on his bed  – but you need to learn how to hide your feelings. 

\- Our Friends are stupid – Niall said laughing.

-I know

\- Eh – Louis voice come from his bed but he didn’t say anything else.

Harry close the curtain of their bed and they were alone again in the hallway.

\- do you want to sleep with me? – Niall asked him.

Zayn gave him another kiss as an answer and after cleaning Niall's bed from all the papers and sweets they lay on it together and they kiss again. This time more calmly and with more privacy.


End file.
